Harry Potter And The New Students
by Laura456
Summary: Chapter 10 is up!!! Please read and review, my life depends on it!!! The rest of it happens at Hogwarts, in the 5th year...when new students arrive. So, grab a chocolate muffin and read it. I'm very pleased with it.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya people!!! Okay, what I've got to say before you start reading is that the start of my fic, isn't very good, but with every chapter I post it would be cooler, and cooler and cooler till everyone freezes and gets ill. When you get to that point, I recommend a hot chicken soup accompanied by Choo-choo the happy train. This is gonna be the start of their 5th year.  
  
Disclaimer: lalalalalala!!! You know that stuff! (which means: Every character belongs to J.K Rowling, except the characters that you don't know, which were invented by me!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
They had extended vacations on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because of an infestation problem with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Harry spent all his vacations for the first time with the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry, Ron, the twins, Charlie and Bill were playing a little Quidditch match in the garden while Hermione was sitting besides Ginny reading 'Rare birds and Beast in the Jungle of Peru' by Cervius Walverthampton.  
  
'Hey! Ginny, Hermione, don't you wanna be the keepers? It's not the same when charmed dolls are the keepers you know?' Fred yelled at them from his broomstick.  
  
'Dolls?' Whispered Ginny. 'where did they get dolls from?' Then she raised her head up. 'Hey! Those are my dolls!!!'  
  
'Nothing's happened to them, besides…you're 13! Why do you want dolls?!' asked George.  
  
'For your information George, those are collectible dolls, and I was the one who gave those to Ginny' Hermione said, rising her head up and helping Ginny.  
  
'Yeah, well they're save. Do you wanna be the keepers or not?!' asked Ron impatiently.  
  
'Yes!' answered Ginny.  
  
'No!' answered Hermione at the same time.  
  
'Oh! please Hermione, you're always the one who ruins everything!' yelled Ron.  
  
'Well master, I'm sorry! And I don't ruin everything, I could have saved you from many problems if you have listened to me, now if that's your idea of ruining everything, fine, I'm guilty of the charges!'  
  
'Come on! What problem could a little Quidditch match cause?'  
  
'Well…what happens if you fall down right now and break your leg huh?'  
  
'Hermione…' Harry said.  
  
'Oh! I know what's going on…' Ron said mysteriously with an evil grin on his face. 'Maybe poor little Hermione doesn't knows how to play Quidditch does she?'  
  
Hermione's eyes widen and then turned to an anger look in Ron's direction.  
  
'O-o-of course I know how to play Quidditch!'  
  
'She doesn't even know how to ride a broomstick!' Ron whispered to his brothers, and the twins started laughing.  
  
'I heard that, and I do know how to ride a broomstick, or else, how would I know how to play Quidditch?'  
  
'That's the whole point Hermione, you don't know how to play Quidditch!'  
  
'Leave her alone Ron! And we do not want to be your keepers!' Ginny said.  
  
'Doesn't matter…everyone has to fail at something…' Ron said, grinning to the twins.  
  
'Ron…cut it out!' Whispered Harry.  
  
'ALL RIGHT! I'll show you!' Hermione yelled, as she threw her book on the table (careful not to tear it) and took her jumper off. She couldn't stand someone, especially Ron, saying she's failed at something.  
  
'Great! You can take the broomsticks that are lying besides that chair.'  
  
'Harry, can you come and show us where they are?' Hermione said knowing that Harry was certainly going to help her and that Ron wouldn't notice that she wanted him to do so. 'I don't see any broomsticks lying anywhere from here!'  
  
'Oh! Sure, sure, I'm going.' He said diving on his Firebolt.  
  
He landed and put his Firebolt on the table. He walked towards Hermione. They went to bring the broomsticks and Ginny waited there keeping an eye on her brothers. As they were going towards the broomsticks, they whispered to each other cautiously.  
  
'Harry…how was it to get on the broomstick?' her face going red.  
  
'Hermione, why did you told Ron you knew how to play Quidditch?'  
  
'Because…it doesn't matter now…help!'  
  
'Just get on the broomstick and kick off the ground, that's it.'  
  
'okay…'  
  
They went towards the others.  
  
' 'bout time.' Ron said. 'Ginny, you're our keeper, Hermione, you're with Harry, Bill and Fred.'  
  
The three of them (Harry, Hermione and Ginny) began to fly. Hermione wasn't doing it bad. The match began. Harry and Ron were seekers, Bill and Charlie chasers, Fred and George beaters, and Ginny and Hermione the keepers. Charlie got the Quaffle, but was beaten by the Bludger Fred fired at him and missed it. Bill got it and scored, Ginny looked disappointed. Charlie got the Quaffle again and threw it. Hermione stretched a lot to stop it, and slipped from her broomstick.  
  
'HEEEEEEEEELP!!!'  
  
'HERMIONE, NO, NOOOOOO!!!' Ron yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: *Laura yawns* LARALARALARALAAAAA!!! I admit this chapter was boring....boring, boring, boring!!! (at least compared to the other ones!) But don't worry cool people, next chapter involves Pig and a potato…hope that makes you want to read it! Don't judge the rest of my fic on this chapter, coz sincerely this chapter is the one that sucks! Honestly, my friends who have already read the end of this say it's really cool, ask them! Anyway wait for the next part (which I already have finish), wait and you will be happy!!! Bye! Laura. My mail is: mlli14@hotmail.com , in case u wanna e-mail me. CHEESE RULES! Bye! 


	2. Harry Potter And The New Students

Here's the other chapter I promised, this isn't as boring as the first one, but it DOES involve Pig and a potato just as I promised. I've got something to say…this isn't the best chapter at all, there are more, cooler chapters to come, so be happy and eat chocolate muffins! Enjoy! I've just read it all again, and you know something? THIS CHAPTER RULES!!! Now, you can enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: lalalalala…do we have to go though this again?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
'Hermione!!!' Harry said in chorus with the others.  
  
'Accio pillow!' Ron took out his wand and shouted. A pillow appeared just in time to stop Hermione hitting the ground. All of them dived towards Hermione, Harry and Ron first. Ron kneeled down and turned her over. She was unconscious.  
  
'He-He-Her-Hermione?' Ron said, his eyes starting to get full of tears.  
  
'Ron, take it easy, look at it this way, you saved her.' Harry tried to recomfort Ron.  
  
'SAVED HER?! I KILLED HER!!!'  
  
'Ron…she's not dead!'  
  
'I was the one who persuade her to do this!'  
  
Percy showed his head out of his room window.  
  
'What's all that nois-MY GOD, what have you done?!'  
  
'Perce, whatever you do, don't call mom back home, we're gonna take her to Ginny's room.' Charlie said.  
  
'B-but…okay, I won't. I'm going downstairs.'  
  
'Go to Ginny's room, we're taking her there.' Bill told Percy.  
  
Charlie took out his wand.  
  
'Mobilicorp-'  
  
'Don't you think it would be proper just to carry her upstairs?' Harry asked.  
  
'It's okay, allow me…Mobilicorpus!'  
  
Hermione was lifted up and levitated towards Ginny's room. All the others behind her.  
  
'Alohomora!' Fred yelled, and Ginny's door opened.  
  
'Honestly, don't you do anything by yourselves?!' Harry asked.  
  
Charlie landed Hermione on Ginny's bed, Percy was there waiting for them. Harry saw Ron's eyes full of tears and said:  
  
'Maybe we should go, what happens if Mrs. Weasley arrives and sees us all here, wouldn't it be suspicious?' With these last words, the twins went running out of the room. George looked at all of them before he went outside following Fred.  
  
'Didn't you hear him? Get out!' He said and went outside.  
  
They stood up and walk towards the door, Ron was coming in the end. Harry was coming out, but he stood on the door, turned around and told Ron to stay and take care of Hermione before he closed the door behind him. Ron kneeled besides the bed, then he preferred to bring a chair and sat besides it. He put his hands on his face.  
  
'I-I'm s-sorry! I-I-didn't want…I'm…I don't know…I-I-I'm sorry Hermione!' he said sobbing.  
  
Hermione woke up and sat on the bed.  
  
'Her-Hermione?'  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'Hermione, you're okay!' Ron said, trying to control himself but failing and hugging Hermione. Hermione awkwardly returned his hug. Ron quickly got away and said sobbing:  
  
'You-you-you're so stupid! You could h-h-have d-d-died!'  
  
Hermione smiled at him. Ron wiped his tears on his sleeves, and cleared his throat really loud.  
  
'Yes, yes…you're very stupid, yes, yes…I'll go to tell the others that you've woke up.' He said nervously, as he got up and went outside of the room.  
  
'Harry, Harry, anyone! Hermione's got-mom!'  
  
'Hi dear, Ginny and the boys are outside setting the table, now, where did you said Hermione was?'  
  
'She-she-she…she is in…in my room!'  
  
'Oh! she is? And what were you two doing in there all by yourselves huh? Have you asked her to be your girlfriend or something, because if you have, I have some tips for you mister…'  
  
Ron saw the twins laughing hysterically behind their mother.  
  
'-mom, mom, I haven't asked her anything, and I do not have intentions to do so…' he said blushing 'she is in my room because…because…'  
  
He saw the twins coming closer and looked at them in a way that was begging for help.  
  
'…HERMIONE AND I WERE IN MY ROOM BECAUSE!!!' Ron yelled so the twins could hear his problem.  
  
Fred started kissing his hand in a really passionate way as trying to say "tell her you were making-out with her!". Ron started to get hysterical, George realized that and told Fred to stop laughing. George seemed to have an idea. He took a potato point at it with his hand and started eating it.  
  
'…because we were eating potatoes!'  
  
'You what?!' asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
By this time Fred was lying on the floor laughing uncontrollably and George had his face on his hands.  
  
'…well, not eating potatoes, we were, we were…'  
  
George started to move his arms as flying…like Pigwidgeon, then he brought the potato and pointed at Fred, himself and his wand…like saying we've cursed this potato or something, and then he pointed himself with his wand and a wig of brown bushy hair appeared on his head, then he pointed at himself with bushy hair and then started to make flying movements again. Ron told his mother:  
  
'George ate a potato that Fred had cursed and he turned into Pig, but he had Hermione's hair…'  
  
George started whispering "no, no, try again!" while Fred was still laughing on the floor.  
  
'…no, no, no…oh, now I understand!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Hermione and I were alone in my bedroom because Pig had eaten one of the twins invention, the potato…powder! And Pig turned into a potato. I was going to eat it, but as Hermione is very intelligent, she realized I was about to eat Pigwidgeon and we were figuring out how to change Pig back and she just figured out when you came…that was what I was yelling remember? "Harry, Harry, anyone, Hermione's got…Pigwidgeon back to normal" see?'  
  
George was sitting on the floor exhausted, besides the uncontrollably- laughing Fred. Percy cleared his throat from behind the twins and looked at George with his brown bushy hair, then saw Ron with his mother and turned back to the twins.  
  
'I can't, I'm gonna tell mom!'  
  
But the twins took each one of Percy's legs and stopped him. Right at that moment, Pig came flying downstairs.  
  
'Well, you'll have enough problems explaining that…and George, take that off your head, you look like a scarlet woman, seriously!' and he went outside. Ron didn't know what to do, if Pig had come out, it was obvious that his mom was expecting Hermione. He was just about to saw something when Hermione came downstairs.  
  
'Hi Mrs. Weasley! Strange thing that happened to Pigwidgeon…a potato! What an idea! Please don't punish the twins, I have personally made sure that there's nothing of that powder left.'  
  
'Well, thank you Hermione, just because of that, I will not mention this to the twins.'  
  
Ron looked muuuuuuuuuuuch more relieved, obviously.  
  
'If you wish you can go outside with the others.'  
  
'Okay!' said Ron, he hurried towards Hermione on the stairs and whispered to her:  
  
'Are you sure you're okay as to come downstairs?'  
  
'Yes, yes, lets go, or else your mother's gonna figure out what really happened!'  
  
They walked to the door, where the twins were sitting on the floor.  
  
'George…what-no, wait I don't wanna know!' Hermione said looking at George's hair. George had no clue what she was talking about, he had completely forgot about the wig since Percy had called him a "scarlet woman". Fred, who had already stand up, kicked him and whispered 'Your hair! Your hair!'  
  
'My hair? My hair!!!' He said putting his hand on his head and feeling the bushy wig. He immediately took it off and show his teeth to Hermione in an enormous, innocently smile. Hermione looked down and sighed.  
  
'…whatever.' She silently said.  
  
They walked outside.  
  
'Hermione!' said Harry as he rushed towards her. 'What are you doing here? When did you woke up? Are-'  
  
'-did mom see you?' Bill interrupted Harry.  
  
'Yes but-'  
  
'Shit! Now she isn't going to allow us to play Quidditch again-'  
  
'Bill, but-'  
  
'It doesn't mean that I don't care about you-'  
  
'She saw me but-'  
  
'I mean, please, it's obvious you're more important than Quidditch-'  
  
'BILL, SHUT UP!' Ron finally said.  
  
'Well, okay, sorry! Hey, but now what are we gonna do? Does she know everything?'  
  
'She doesn't know a bit, after Pig came flying, Herm-wait!' Ron said, and he turned to look at Hermione. 'How did you knew about the potato powder or whatever it was called?!'  
  
'I was hearing everything from the stairs, but I was cautious so nobody noticed me.'  
  
'You-you-you were? S-s-so, exactly what did you heard? What I wanna ask is- '  
  
'Is if you heard when mom asked him if he had asked you to be his-'  
  
'SHUT UUUUP MORON!!!' Ron yelled throwing himself towards Fred. Ginny giggled.  
  
'Ask me what?'  
  
'That doesn't matter, what did you heard?'  
  
'The first thing I heard was you yelling "HERMIONE AND I WERE IN MY BEDROOM BECAUSE!!!" and I realized that you haven't told your mother what had happened and that you were in the process of making up something, so I thought that I shouldn't go downstairs at that moment.'  
  
'That's it?'  
  
'Yeah, why?'  
  
'No, nothing…'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Getting better, huh?…Huh?…HUH?! YOU BETTER SAY IT'S GETTING BETTER!!! Anyway, even better things are coming…here's a sneak preview of what comes next…going back to Hogwarts, the next chapter takes place in the Hogwarts Express. That's all. Well, that's happening next. Now, be happy and remember…YOU RULE! (and Laura and cheese rule too!)Bye! In case you lost my mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	3. Harry Potter And The New Students

LALALALALALA!!! Yipeee! We're on chapter three!!! Well, for this chapter I recommend that you eat some tropical fruit before reading it…why? Coz I want you people to eat tropical food (try and eat mango, it rules!) This chapter isn't very funny but it's better than the first one…any chapter is better than the first one, but you always need a first chapter (coz you always need to know what happens first), so be happy, and tell your tropical fruit that Laura says hi! Now read and be happy once more!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of this, let's change our traditional song and sing another one: Dirty pop! Sick and tired of hearing all this people talk about…if you know N´Sync, you know the rest!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Next morning, an owl came from Hogwarts saying that classes started in two days. That same day, all of them started packing. Ron, Harry and Hermione had already packed and they were talking in the garden looking at cute Crookshanks "playing" with the gnomes.  
  
'A pity we've got to go back to school, vacations had extended so much that I completely forgot we were going back someday!' Ron said.  
  
'Pity? Please…I was getting bored, no offense Ron, but don't you think life's boring without school?' Hermione replied.  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Admit it Ron, Hermione is a bit right don't you think, I mean, I love your house and I love staying here, but don't you think…don't you miss Seamus and Dean…even Neville!'  
  
'Yeah, well…'  
  
A day passed, and time to go back to Hogwarts had come. They went to platform 9 ¾ as usual and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They put their things besides them and sat down.  
  
'What do you think has happened? Why this long vacation? Do you think there's a monster living in the castle?'  
  
'Doubt it pretty much Ron, for what I've found out, there had been an infestation of an elfish creature about three feet high. According to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, it is an Erkling, it must be. This creature usually tries to attract children away from their guardians to eat them, but is weird, this is an German creature…maybe it emigrated. Do you imagine what would have happened if all the students had gone back to Hogwarts? What a tragedy!'  
  
Ron yawned. Hermione looked at him.  
  
'Sorry…what?'  
  
'Forget it!'  
  
'Hey Weasel!' came Draco Malfoy's voice as he opened the compartment's door.  
  
'Get out Malfoy, nobody called you!'  
  
'I heard the Muggle had a little accident in your house,' he turned to Hermione. 'didn't you?'  
  
'No, I didn't! Who told you that?'  
  
'The stupid twin brothers of the Weasel aren't too cautious when they talk, are they?'  
  
'Damned!' Ron muttered.  
  
'Casually I also heard the Weasel's mother doesn't know anything about it…'  
  
'Of course she doesn't know anything, because that never happened!' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, see. The problem here is that "my friend" Malfoy uses so much of that sticky stuff on his head, that it doesn't leave much space for his brain, and consequently he uses to confuse things he thinks he's heard.' Hermione said.  
  
'Please! At least I don't have that for hair Mudblood!'  
  
'You bastard, GET OUT!' Ron yelled as he pushed Malfoy towards Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment and closed the door behind him.  
  
'You'll pay for that red-head!' came Draco's voice from outside the compartment.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever…I'll be waiting!'  
  
'Ron! Don't search more fight!' Hermione told him.  
  
'He's such a jerk!'  
  
'That's why you have to ignore him!'  
  
'Could you ignore that Rita Skeeter huh?'  
  
'It-it-it's not the same!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever!'  
  
'Could you stop saying that?!'  
  
'Nope!'  
  
Hermione turned to look outside the window, so did Ron.  
  
'Oh, please…' Harry said. '…can't you at least start the year peacefully?'  
  
At least 20 minutes had passed. Harry was sitting besides Hermione who was besides the window, and Ron was facing Hermione also besides the window. No one talked. Harry was getting bored.  
  
'You know something?…I-I-I'll go to the bathroom.' He said as he stood up and went outside. Hermione was still looking through the window, arms crossed, legs crossed. Ron looked at her cautiously. She was so beautiful, he was looking her from head to toes. Her hands, her fingernails, everything was so-  
  
'Ron? What are you looking at?'  
  
It took a few time for him to react, 'W-what? WHAT?! Oh, yeah, yeah, nothing!'  
  
Both of them turned again.  
  
'Hermione, I'm sorry!' Ron said suddenly.  
  
'What?!'  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…to bother you for that Quidditch thing, I knew you weren't good at that, but still I-'  
  
'Ron! Are you still thinking about that?! Please forget everything, I'm not mad at you at all!'  
  
'Really, thanks!'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Wanna play chess?-I mean only if you want to!'  
  
'Yeah, no problem. I've gotta admit it, I'm bad at some things…and one of them would be chess, but, okay!'  
  
They started playing and at that same time Harry came in.  
  
'Hey, you know something?'  
  
'What?' Hermione said.  
  
'I know! There's a big monster outside that almost ate you, but then aliens came, and rescue you from it, making it explode into billions of pieces!' Ron said.  
  
'I don't know where you got that from Ron, but certainly that didn't happened…' Harry said looking at him weirdly as Hermione did the same.  
  
'He's just on a good mood, that's all.' Hermione said. 'Anyway, what were you going to tell us?'  
  
'Oh, yeah…Guess what, there are new people in the year!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Next chapter IS important, there you find out the thing that all the other chapters are gonna be about, so read the next one! Also in the next chapter the title starts making more sense *hint, hint*. Bye! Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	4. Harry Potter and The New Students

Hey! How are you? Today I'm not recommending any food…now I recommend a cushion. I have a green one which is called Mango (I also have a muffin called Billy, but that's not the point). So grab your cushion and start reading! Now here comes the traditional stuff: Enjoy! And here goes the part I hate, coz I always have to think a different thing/song for it…  
  
Disclaimer: Today's song is…Elevation by U2: Yeah, yeah…oouuuu, ouuuu…high, higher than the sun…lalalala!!! (I can't believe I ended up turning the disclaimer part into the "singing with Laura" part…cool!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
'But that's not possible, I mean…now?!' Hermione said.  
  
'Some of them are from Muggle World, and others from other Wizard schools, maybe they move here and Hogwarts is closer, I suppose…'  
  
'Do you know who are they, I mean-'  
  
'Is Fleur coming?!' Ron said impatiently.  
  
'Ron…wake up, she's already graduated, please!' Hermione said amazed. 'Well, do you know?'  
  
'Yeah, at least the ones from our year…here look' Harry said as he gave a little piece of parchment to Hermione, Ron quickly sat besides her to read:  
  
-Lucia Anglesey  
  
-Marcus Firenstride  
  
-Allison Parkins  
  
-Sicily Wackleast  
  
-Andrea Flamborough  
  
-Marie Buckhaven  
  
-Danielle Stornoway  
  
-Pierre Spurn  
  
-John Granger  
  
'WHAT?! That's my cousin! But how…when…he-wizard?!'  
  
'That was what I was gonna ask you-'  
  
'But that can't be…I mean him?! He's the most horrible, arrogant, idiot person I've ever met!'  
  
'He's your cousin!' Ron said.  
  
'I DON'T CARE! Do you imagine! My reputation…everything ruined! I wouldn't be surprised if he's in Slytherin…Oh, no! Malfoy! If those two get together my life's over!'  
  
'Hermione…I don't think so.'  
  
'Wait there are more names.' Harry said.  
  
'DOES THAT MATTER?!' Hermione yelled.  
  
' 'course it does, I wanna know who are the ones coming.' Ron said reading the paper once more. Hermione got closer also trying to read.  
  
-Philip Lastenmirth  
  
-Phoebe Dunnabey  
  
-Peter Tirnoy  
  
-Maristra Donegal  
  
'Harry, where did you get this from?'  
  
'Hagrid.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Suddenly the compartment door opened once more. There were four people, but there was a lot of light and they were difficult to see. At least you could tell they were four boys, two thin ones, and two big fat ones. One of the thin ones took a step forward.  
  
'Hey Granger…guess who I've met?' It was Draco Malfoy. That meant that the other two were Crabbe and Goyle, and the other one…  
  
'My little cousin Hermione…I always thought you had witch hair.'  
  
'John…' Hermione said, mouth open.  
  
'You know something Muggle? It's weird that you are what you are while your cousin is a pure-blood.' Malfoy said.  
  
'That's a lie!' she said.  
  
'Oh no, it isn't Hermione.'  
  
'Y-you mean…aunt Martha and uncle Marcus…'  
  
'Witch and wizard.'  
  
'I can't believe it!'  
  
'Better believe it.'  
  
Harry and Ron were speechless. They couldn't believe their eyes. Hermione was right, he did went with Malfoy, and he was Malfoy's type. Tall, blond, brown ayes and with an impertinent look on them. John turned to look at Harry.  
  
'Well, well, well. Famous Harry Potter, king of the world, aren't you?'  
  
Harry just looked at him extremely furious.  
  
'Ouuuuhhhh! What a frightening look, don't you think Draco? It combines with that thing on his forehead!'  
  
The four of them started laughing.  
  
'Lets see what you can do with this…Tarantallegra!' Hermione said as she pointed her wand towards John. He moved really quickly, and it hit Crabbe, who immediately started dancing.  
  
'Nice try Her, try to be more accurate next time. Finite Incantatem!' John pointed his wand to Crabbe. He stopped dancing and they went away.  
  
'What? How…when did he…he never…'  
  
'He comes from Durmstrang.'  
  
Hermione looked puzzled. 'John?!'  
  
'According to what Hagrid told me, he does.'  
  
'So that's why they moved…when we both started on different wizard schools…' Hermione said slowly. 'I can't believe I didn't figured it out before!'  
  
'Don't blame yourself. He's SUCH a jerk!' Ron said.  
  
'Told you…'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Hagrid told me that there were at least one new student in each year and that they'll be sorted at the end of the first year's sorting ceremony.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: There's a whole lot revealed here, told ya! Well, there's more coming as you can see. One, or two, or three, or four…well, the point is that our three main characters are going to became into six main characters, because (oh. man! I already said they were six! *grrr) they're gonna meet three new friends on next chapter…don't miss it! Bye! Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	5. Harry Potter and The New Students

This is the start of a new year and also of the whole plot of this fic, so enjoy…WAIT I almost forgot my recommendation for today! Today's recommendation to read Laura's fic is: hair! Talk with your hair before reading this fic…wait, don't do that, that's scary. No recommendations today (unless you wanna speak with your head!). Read!  
  
Disclaimer: Today's song: U2's Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of…You've got to get yourself together, now you're stuck in a moment, and you can't get out of it, don't say that…I'll better stop here, this is my fave, song, consequently this could get on for ages!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
'I'm getting bored, I want to eat. Why did we had new students in each year this time?' Ron asked, as the sounds that his stomach was making confirmed his hunger.  
  
'Be patient Ron, the new fourth years are almost finish and the fifth years are gonna come-'  
  
'Shhhh!' Harry told Hermione.  
  
'The new fifth years in alphabetical order are:' Professor McGonagall was saying.  
  
'Anglesey, Lucia'  
  
-'Ravenclaw!' The Sorting Hat yelled, and all the Ravenclaws started clapping and cheering.  
  
'Buckhaven, Marie'  
  
-'Hufflepuff!' The Hufflepuff table started clapping, especially fifth and sixth year boys as Marie was such a pretty girl.  
  
'Donegal, Maristra'  
  
-'Hufflepuff!'  
  
'Firenstride, Marcus'  
  
-'Slyhterin!' All the Slyhterins clapped loudly at the new one.  
  
'Flamborough, Andrea'  
  
-'Ravenclaw!' The Ravenclaw table stood up and clapped as they all had heard that Andrea was really good at Quidditch.  
  
'Granger, John'  
  
'Oh,no…' Hermione said.  
  
-'Slytherin!'  
  
Almost everyone in Gryffindor table looked at Hermione. Draco made Crabbe move so John could sit besides him.  
  
'Not even one Gryffindor, and a Granger in Slytherin! What a shame! If someone's made Gryffindor, I would let him or her sit besides me!' Hermione said.  
  
'Lastenmirth, Philip'  
  
-'Ravenclaw!'  
  
'Please, just one in Gryffindor…' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Dunnabey, Phoebe'  
  
-'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor table started to clap at their first new fifth year Gryffindor, and Hermione let her sit besides her, as she had said.  
  
'Hi.' Hermione said politely to Phoebe.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
'Where do you come from?'  
  
'I come from Warlutts School.'  
  
'Oh! That's in Ireland, right?'  
  
'Yes, my mom is Irish.'  
  
'Oh!'  
  
'I've been there for four years, but on my holidays, I received a letter where they told me that I actually belong to Hogwarts.'  
  
'That's weird.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Hey, your surname starts with D, why did they called you know?'  
  
'I don't know, they kinda forgot.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Parkins, Allison'  
  
-'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Oh my God! Another Gryffindor!' Hermione said happily as Allison sat besides Phoebe.  
  
'Excuse me?' Phoebe asked Hermione.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
'Oh, sorry, I forgot! My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley…'  
  
'Hi' Ron said.  
  
'…and he, over there is…well, he's Harry Potter.'  
  
'Oh, no…' Harry whispered.  
  
'Hi!' Phoebe said, who seemed to know who he was, but still welcomed him as to anybody else. So did Allison, but she didn't seem to know anything about him.  
  
'Hi…' said Harry, amazed and relieved.  
  
'Spurn, Pierre'  
  
-'Ravenclaw!'  
  
'Do you know who he is?' Hermione asked Phoebe, amazed of her reaction.  
  
'Don't worry, I know who Harry Potter is.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, there are loads of books that mention him.'  
  
'You know something?' Hermione said smiling.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I think we're gonna be good friends.'  
  
'Not another one, please!' Ron said as he buried his head on his arms, at the same time that 'Tirnoy, Peter' became Hufflepuff.  
  
'Wackleast, Sicily'  
  
-'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Great, two Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins and three Gryffindors!'  
  
'Please, Hermione! You've been counting?! I was just waiting for them to finish so I can eat!' Ron said.  
  
'Hey, is that Granger your brother or something?' Allison asked.  
  
'He's her cousin, but don't worry, the hate each other.' Harry said.  
  
'He's such an idiot!'  
  
'Do you know John?' Hermione asked her.  
  
'He was bothering, that's it…' Phoebe said.  
  
'Scamander, Charlotte'  
  
-'Ravenclaw!'  
  
'Hadn't they finish?' Ron asked.  
  
'She's in sixth year.' Harry answered.  
  
'Wait…Scamander?' Hermione said.  
  
'You're right!' Phoebe said.  
  
'Isn't she Newt Scamander's daughter?'  
  
'You're right once more Hermione!'  
  
'Who?' Asked Harry, Ron and Allison at the same time.  
  
'Newt Scamander, the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.' Hermione answered.  
  
'Oh, gre-GREAT!' Ron said, as he turned around and realized how beautiful the girl was.  
  
'Ron, when will you stop having crushes? Last year was Fleur Delacour, and now Charlotte Scamander?!' Hermione said, and she, the girls, and Harry started laughing as Ron went red.  
  
'She was part Veela!'  
  
They laugh even harder.  
  
'Whatever Ron…'  
  
The last name was said. Dumbledore stood up greeted everyone and told them to eat. Ron remembered the house-elves.  
  
'Hermione, you've already left that spew thing, haven't you?'  
  
'You're right, I forgot! And it's S.P.E.W!'  
  
'Oh no, now she's gonna ask Phoebe and Allison to join in!' he whispered to Harry, at the same time Hermione did so.  
  
'Hermione…house-elves are happy like that!' Phoebe was saying.  
  
'Yes, she's right!' Allison added.  
  
'They're not!'  
  
'Hermione, if you want, I can prove it to you. I have a book entirely about house-elves. I bought it in Diagon Alley.'  
  
'Okay! If you prove it…I'll leave S.P.E.W.'  
  
'How-did-you-do-that?!' Ron asked Phoebe amazed. 'I couldn't get that answer in a whole year!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: Now we know two of the three friends I told you about on last chapter Phoebe and Allison…on the next one we'll meet the third one! Aloha! (I'm not from Hawaii) Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	6. Harry Potter and The New Students

Hello once more people! We are now on the sixth chapter. And here I reveal the last new friend...I'll be friendly, I'll tell you her name (that will cost no recommendation today!) it is Danielle. Now be happy reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Britney Spears' Baby one more time: oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know...yeah baby! (This means that you know all the disclaimer stuff)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stood up and walked to their dormitories. Phoebe, Allison and Hermione went to their dormitories to leave their things at the same time that Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville did so. After that, Harry, Ron and the girls went downstairs to the common room. They were talking when Professor McGonagall entered the room with a girl. Ron was talking with Harry, both not facing McGonagall.  
  
`Danielle!!!' Allison said.  
  
`Who?' Hermione and Phoebe asked.  
  
`Danielle, she was in my school...Muggle school.'  
  
`Uh-hum!' McGonagall cleared her throat loudly to capture Harry's and Ron's attention. They both turned around. Ron looked interestedly at the girl.  
  
`Ron, please, not again!' Hermione told him. Phoebe, Harry and Allison put their hands on their faces and quickly look up remembering McGonagall.  
  
`This is Danielle Stornoway, she's just been sorted into Gryffindor because of a problem she had to arrive. She's in fifth year, be nice to her. Oh! I see you're already friends with misses Dunnabey and Parkins, good. Well, I must go.' She said going out of the common room.  
  
`Danielle, I can't...why are you...great!' Allison said going towards Danielle, followed by Hermione and Phoebe.  
  
`It is so great that you're a witch too!'  
  
`Yeah...'  
  
`This are Hermione Granger, Phoebe Dunnabey, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.'  
  
`Hi' Danielle said to all of them.  
  
They talked till ten o' clock when they went to sleep. Harry and Ron shared dormitory with Seamus, dean and Neville as usual, and in the girls dormitory, Hermione, Phoebe, Allison and Danielle shared room.  
  
It was morning and they already had had breakfast, there wasn't any mail for any of them. The six of them went to pick their things for Potions which they had next with the Slyhterins. Danielle and Allison looked exited because it was their first wizard class ever.  
  
`What do we have after Potions?' Danielle asked.  
  
`Divination.' Harry answered.  
  
`That means we have Arithmancy.' Hermione added.  
  
`What do you mean we ?' Ron asked her.  
  
`I mean Phoebe and me.'  
  
`Yes. Hermione has talked me about Divination and I think it's a loose of time, so I decided to take Arithmancy with her. It's amazing how different things are here, the only same subjects I had at Warlutts were History of Magic and Transfiguration. Probably I did have the same subjects but with other names. Anyway I think Ireland is way behind in magical education.'  
  
`Divination can be a loose of time, but it's funny!' Ron said.  
  
`And it must have sound awful if Hermione talked to you about it!' Harry added. Hermione looked at him a bit offended.  
  
`Still, I think it's a loose of time.' Phoebe told them.  
  
They went to Potions and sat in pairs: Harry with Ron, Allison with Danielle and Phoebe with Hermione. Finally Snape came in.  
  
`Fifth years huh?' He said.  
  
`Don't do anything bad, don't even move!' Hermione warned Phoebe. Snape turned to look at her.  
  
`Miss Granger...we start bad! And who's this? Lets see...' he took a piece of parchment from his pocket. `...miss Dunnabey! Both Gryffindor, well, I'll have mercy...ten point from Gryffindor EACH!'  
  
`WHAT?!' Phoebe yelled.  
  
`Don't ever argue with me!' Phoebe had her arms crossed and looked away really mad, you could easily tell that she was the kind of girl who used to defend her rights. Hermione did the same.  
  
Snape explained all the class, and then told them to prepare a Dreaming potion. Afterwards, they were gonna test it on their animals. Hermione and Phoebe were both in a better mood by now.  
  
`We'd better get this right, I don't want Pig turned into a real potato!' Ron told Harry.  
  
`Potato?'  
  
`Forget it!'  
  
Danielle and Allison had no idea of what to do, they were really lucky they had Hermione and Phoebe next to them. They were whispering every step to them. At last, Hermione and Phoebe's potion was a perfect pink colour, Danielle and Allison's was a dark pink and Harry and Ron's was...green!  
  
`Okay...that can't be good!' Hermione told Phoebe, looking at the boy's potion.  
  
`Animals on the table, quickly!' Snape said.  
  
Hermione put Crookshanks on the table, and Phoebe took a beautiful black furred cat.  
  
`It's beautiful!' Hermione said.  
  
`So it's yours!' Phoebe said. Crookshanks purred. `His name is Blacky.'  
  
`Oh! This is Crookshanks.'  
  
`Look at Danielle's!'  
  
Danielle had a white cat and Allison had a white owl that seemed to be one from school. Snape came from behind Hermione and Phoebe.  
  
`Stop your girl talk and concentrate on your work!' He yelled at them. `Everyone, give the potion to your animal...NOW!'  
  
Hermione's and Phoebe's cats fell deeply asleep. Danielle's cat and Allison's owl looked drunk, but after a while they also fell asleep, while Harry's and Ron's owls turned a bright green. Malfoy was pair with John, and their owls felt immediately asleep, obviously because Snape had practically done their work. Snape walked around the class looking at all the strange reactions the animals had. Surprisingly, Seamus' and Dean's animals were completely asleep. Snape had to give every animal, except Hermione's, Phoebe's, Danielle's, Allison's, Draco's, John's, Dean's and Seamus' a curative potion. After the class finished, they all went outside.  
  
`Poor Hedwig...I didn't want to turn her green!'  
  
`It's normal, Dreaming potions and colour-changing potions contain the same ingredients, it's just the way you prepare it. That's why almost every animal in the class changed colour.' Hermione said knowledgeably.  
  
`Oh, yeah Hermione. Here's the book about house-elves I promised you.' Phoebe said, taking a huge green book out of her bag.  
  
`Thanks.'  
  
Draco and John approached them followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls.  
  
`Potter, Potter, Potter...when will you learn not to go around with Muggles?' John said.  
  
`We can't do anything about it...the only thing I feel pitiful for is Dunnabey. Pure-blooded, she'll have to learn how to choose her friends next time.'  
  
`I need no help choosing my friends!' Phoebe told Malfoy  
  
`Whatever you say Mudblo-`  
  
`No, no, no Malfoy. Remember...you were the one who said it, she's pure-blooded!' Harry said.  
  
`Anyway, so are the weasel and you...and the three of you are a shame for wizards.'  
  
`They're not a shame, and they're much better persons than you and John are!' Hermione said.  
  
`We have no time to discuss. Goodbye!' John said, and all of them went away.  
  
`You're pure-blooded?' Hermione asked.  
  
`If you wanna put it that way...'  
  
`What's a Mudblood and a pure-blood?' Allison asked.  
  
`Mudblood is an extremely rood way of calling a witch or wizard with Muggle parents, and pure-blood is the opposite witch mother, wizard father.' Ron explained.  
  
`So we're Mudbloods?' Danielle asked.  
  
`You're very talented witches, that's what you are!' Ron answered her. Danielle smiled.  
  
They walked till they met Fred, George and Lee Jordan.  
  
`Hi bro!' said Fred moving Ron's hair wildly.  
  
`Hi...'  
  
`Who are this pretty girls?' Lee asked looking interestedly at them.  
  
`They're friends, get out!' Ron said.  
  
`Come on Ronnie, be polite and present them to us!' George protested.  
  
`Danielle Stornoway, Allison Parkins and Phoebe Dunnabey, happy? Bye!' Ron said nervous of what might his brothers do next.  
  
`Well, anyway we gotta go. We're busy. Bye!'  
  
And they went away.  
  
`Twins? You're brothers Ron?' Allison asked.  
  
`Yup, crazy mans.'  
  
The girls laughed and Ron grinned.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm running out of Author Notes!!!! AHHHHH!!! *hits head like Dobby* Well, what can I say...Hiya all of you, mom, dad, thanks for supporting me all along my career, Denny, thanks for being such a good friend, Carlos, you are the best brother ever! *cries showing Oscar to all the public* thank you all! *kisses everyone* (What am I saying?! Neither my mom or my dad know I'm writing this, I don't even know a Denny, and my bro would laugh at me if he knew I was writing, and then he'll probably wrestle with me...but WHO CARES?! So I will go on...) Thank you, thank you people for voting for me! This Oscar is for you!!! *Puts Oscar high in the air and an alien comes and steals it* Hey, you damn Alien, give me my Oscar!!! Bye people, I'm gonna kill that Alien!!! Mail: ask the Alien! (laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com) 


	7. Harry Potter and The New Students

That damn Alien kept my Oscar! Can you believe it! I swear I'm going to search him in Mars before I am 61 years old! (I don't want to go now...) If you don't understand what I am saying, read the A/N at the end of Chapter 6. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Today we have an especial: Any song you want!!! Sing anything you want, so you'll be happy when you read this!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, there was going to be a special meeting from second to seventh year welcoming new students. They had to use dress robes. The second and third years had been asked to buy those at the start of year. Ron had new blue dress robes, which the twins had given him at the start of this year, they had bought it with the Triwizard's Championship money Harry had gave them. It was already seven o'clock and they had to go to The Great Hall. Ron ,Harry, Dean and Seamus had promised to wait for the girls. So they did, they waited for them in the common room. After twenty minutes, they came down. Hermione was wearing her pale blue dress-robes. This time, she had a strange hairstyle with braids made-up to be a bun or something, her hair didn't seem bushy at all, Ron stared at her. Then came Allison with stunning pink dress-robes, a very delicate make-up, almost as Hermione's, but instead of blue eye-shadows, hers were pink. Dean and Seamus were almost drooling. Then came Danielle  
with her green dress-robes. Her brown hair was tight in a delicate high pony-tail. Ron didn't know if he should look at Hermione or at Danielle. After her came Phoebe. She was wearing dress-robes of a strange colour, between blue and lila. She was also wearing a soft make-up with lila eye-shadows. Her dark brown hair was nicely tight in an Irish hairstyle (according to her) that seemed very much as Hermione's...it seemed that she had done the hair thing to Hermione. Harry had the same expression Seamus and Dean had when they saw Allison. The boys were speechless.  
  
`So?' Hermione asked. There was no answer. The boys were too occupied looking at them.  
  
`There's your answer...in their idiot-looking faces!' Phoebe said. `Lets go!'  
  
They went to The Great Hall. Malfoy and John were wearing black dress-robes. Malfoy looked at Phoebe as she passed besides him.  
  
`I think he just looked at you.' Danielle told her.  
  
`Ugh, no, thanks...' she replied.  
  
They all sat down on the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up and everyone looked at him. He started to talk.  
  
`This is a special occation because this time, we have new students in every year...'  
  
`Not another speech, I'm getting bored...yesterday's was enough!' Ron said.  
  
`Ron! Shhh!' Hermione told him, as she realized that McGonagall was looking at him. Dumbledore finished his speech with his characteristic strange words, and everyone started to eat.  
  
`...so, exactly what part of Ireland do you come from?' Seamus was asking Phoebe.  
  
`I come from Limerick.'  
  
`Really? My mother was born there!'  
  
`She was?'  
  
`Yeah! Actually I lived there till I was two and a half.'  
  
`Right! Seamus and Phoebe both come from Ireland, I hadn't noticed it before.' Dean said.  
  
`Well spotted Dean!' Ron said sarcastically.  
  
The meeting finished early, about 9:45p.m. The students were allowed to walk around the whole castle for a while. Phoebe and Seamus kept talking about Ireland, while Harry looked at her. At last, Phoebe and Seamus realized that they were pushing the others away from the conversation, and stopped talking about Ireland.  
  
`Mudbloods, Mudbloods, Mudbloods...I've just seen three Mudbloods.' Malfoy started singing as he pass across them.  
  
`Idiot, idiot, idiot...Malfoy's such an idiot!' Ron told him, and all of them started laughing.  
  
`Ha, ha...pretty funny Weasel.'  
  
`Thanks Malfoy.'  
  
`He's so stupid, lets go John.' He whispered to John.  
  
`He just didn't know what to say.' Ron said.  
  
`That's obvious. Remember, he has no brains!' Hermione told him.  
  
Next day had come, and it was time for their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They went to their classroom. After a while, Remus Lupin entered the classroom.  
  
`Professor Lupin?!' Hermione said.  
  
`Correct Miss Granger! But only for one year, I can't stay here for long, you know why, parents wouldn't want me to...anyway! Today's lesson it's nothing in particular, just a review of any defensive charm that comes to your mind, doesn't matter whether you learned it here or in other class, the only thing that matters is that it is a defensive one. Please, arrange yourselves in pairs.'  
  
Everyone, including the Slyhterins, did so. They arranged in the same pairs they had arranged in for Potions.  
  
`Okay, it will be a pair of girls against a pair of boys.' Lupin told them. `Well, lets see...who can go first?'  
  
Hermione raised her hand, and as Phoebe was her partner, she did to.  
  
`Oh! Miss Granger, and...lets see...Miss Dunnabey, right?'  
  
`Yes Professor Lupin.' Phoebe answered. Lupin smiled.  
  
`Okay then...you will be against...Mr. Malfoy and...Mr. Granger?! Well...anyway. Girls, stand here and boys, you'll stand in front of them. When I say battle, you may attack. You may use only one charm, and then another two pairs will come. Okay...Battle!'  
  
`Expelliar-` Malfoy and John started at the same time, but Hermione and Phoebe were faster...  
  
`Vestimentum Stupilus!' Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand towards them. Their robes turned into childish pink dresses. Immediately after Hermione, Phoebe yelled...  
  
`Eliminatem Visionus!' A white light came out from Phoebe's wand, and John and Malfoy covered their eyes. Malfoy started walking desperately yelling: `What is this?! I can't see, I'm blind!!!' till he bumped into John and they both fall down. Everyone was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
`Finite Incantatem!' Lupin said and their robes and their vision went back to normal. Malfoy and John stood up immediately without looking at the uncontrollably-laughing class.  
  
`What the hell was that?!' John whispered to Malfoy.  
  
`I don't know!'  
  
`Very interesting! The stupid-clothing charm and the vision-eliminating charm! You do a very good team misses.' Lupin said while Hermione and Phoebe looked smugly at all the others. He turned to look at Malfoy and John. `And misters...just a suggestion, you should try and learn something apart from the disarming charm you know?'  
  
Malfoy and John looked extremely angry.  
  
`Well, next will be misses Stornoway and Parkins.'  
  
`Turn them into pigs, I bet you're against Crabbe and Goyle, use the animal-shape charm!' Ron whispered to the girls.  
  
`Ron! That corresponds to Transfiguration, not Defence Against the Dark Arts!' Phoebe told him.  
  
`Who cares, Lupin won't say anything, besides, he said that it didn't matter in what class you have learned it while it defends you...'  
  
`Yeah, but that's not the point, that's basic Transfiguration!' Hermione added.  
  
`It defends you doesn't it?'  
  
`...against...' Lupin was saying.  
  
`Crabbe and Goyle...' Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
`...misters Potter and Weasley.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ouuuuu Ron did screwed it up this time! It was his fault for giving Danielle and Allison that idea! See what happens to them on next chapter! Bye and drink the deliciously nutritive chocolate milk! Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	8. Harry Potter and The New Students

Hey to ya all! Lets see what happens to poor Harry and Ron now! Did you remembered that when you don't do a charm correctly you could send people to bizarre places? *hint, hint* Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Creed's My Sacrifice...if anyone remembers how it goes, sing it, coz I don't! (you know the boring disclaimer stuff, so lets sing instead!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
`WHAT?!' Ron and Harry shouted.  
  
`Please, come to the front.'  
  
`Don't use the animal-shape charm!' Ron whispered desperately.  
  
`What are you talking about?' Harry asked him, but Ron was waiting the girls' answer which was a mischievous grin...  
  
`Oh, no...'  
  
`Battle!'  
  
`Animalus Shapus!!!' Danielle and Allison yelled at the same time.  
  
`No, no, it's "Animalus Formus"!!!' Phoebe and Hermione told them, but it was too late, Harry and Ron had disappeared.  
  
`Where are they?' Danielle asked.  
  
`IT WAS FORMUS, NOT SHAPUS!!!' Hermione yelled as she stood up.  
  
`Miss Granger, please control yourself! I'm coming back in a while. Miss Dunnabey, miss Granger...you're in charge till I come back.' Lupin said as he went away.  
  
`Bravo Muggles! Finally finished with Potter and the Weasel! Man! Not even the Dark Lord could do that!' Malfoy said grinning.  
  
`Be quiet Malfoy, and go back to your seat!' Phoebe said.  
  
`Why should I listen to you?'  
  
`Because I'm in charge!'  
  
`Oh! Right, I'm sorry professor Dunnabey!'  
  
`Malfoy, sit down and shut up!' Allison said.  
  
`You shut up Mudblood!'  
  
`Leave Alli alone you idiot!' Seamus yelled at him, and everyone stared at him.  
  
`Finnigan, what a surprise! Well, well, well, I suppose you have some kind of affection for the Mudblood, don't you?'  
  
`STOP CALLING HER THAT WAY!!!'  
  
`I would have never expect that!'  
  
`Malfoy, stop it!' Hermione said. Just in that moment, Lupin came in, and everyone stopped talking. The four girls looked extremely worried.  
  
`Got the map.' He told Hermione. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
`Misses, can you come over here please?' He asked to the four of them. They approached. He gave Hermione the map.  
  
`You go and find them. I'll tell professor Sprout that you're gonna be late for Herbology. If they aren't inside the school, which I doubt, come as quickly as possible.'  
  
The four of them took their things and went away.  
  
`How are we supposed to find them?' Allison asked.  
  
`Yeah, and what's that paper he gave you?' Danielle added.  
  
`This is the Marauders Map. It's a map that shows every single place in Hogwarts, and all the persons too. We can find Harry and Ron easily with this.'  
  
(A/N: I don't know where Lupin got the map from, he just got it.)  
  
`Well, OPEN IT! Poor Harry!' Phoebe said. The three of them looked at her grinning. They knew Phoebe liked him in some sort of way.  
  
`I-I-I mean, Harry and Ron!' She added going slightly red. The three exchanged knowing looks and then Hermione opened the map.  
  
`Help me find Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.' She told the girls.  
  
`Ronald ?' Danielle asked.  
  
`Yeah...'  
  
`hehehehe...'Danielle muttered.  
  
`What?'  
  
`Nothing...'  
  
`There...THERE!!!' Allison said, pointing at a place they had never been before. They went running to the place the map indicated, and they found a door behind a curtain on the north tower, right besides Divination class. Hermione tried to open the door, but it was closed. She knocked.  
  
`Harry? Ron?'  
  
`Hermione?' came Ron's voice from inside.  
  
`Yes. Go away from the door, I'm gonna open it.'  
  
`NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!' Ron yelled, and the two small dots labelled "Harry Potter" And "Ronald Weasley" began running hysterically through the whole room in the map.  
  
`What are you doing ? We've got the Marauders Map...why are you running like that?'  
  
The dots stopped immediately.  
  
`Get away...Alohomora!' Hermione said, and the door gave a little click, allowing them to open it, so Hermione started to open the door. Before she could open it, Harry and Ron immediately threw themselves towards the door pushing them outside.  
  
`What are you doing?!' Allison asked.  
  
`Harry, are you okay ?' Phoebe asked.  
  
`Girls, help me...push!...' Hermione said, trying to push the door open. They all tried to push, but it was useless. Even though Harry was skinny, and Ron wasn't that built, they were fifteen year old boys, and they were quite strong.  
  
`Move over!' Phoebe said and she began running towards the door. BOOM! It opened. Phoebe had run with so much strength that she opened the door, but she kept running and she went right towards Harry. She fell on top of him. Ron hid himself behind the door. Harry and Phoebe looked at each other. Suddenly the girls started laughing and that brought them back to earth. They immediately stood up, looking REALLY red. It took a time for them to stop laughing and realize that Harry was wearing nothing but a black towel from his waist to his knees, and Ron was wearing nothing but a blue one the same size.  
  
`Harry...Ron...what are you-?' Danielle said pointing at their towels.  
  
`Shit!' Harry said rushing towards Ron behind the door. Hermione tried to go towards them.  
  
`NO! STAY AWAY!' Ron yelled  
  
`What-what happened to your clothes?!' Allison asked.  
  
`I don't know, you tell me. What did you do with them?!'  
  
`Me?!'  
  
`Yes, you and Danielle!'  
  
`Ron, stop arguing, it was a mistake, you're lucky you didn't end up in Sahara Desert!' Hermione told him.  
  
`Yeah, well...'  
  
`Don't you have any clothes at all ?!' Phoebe asked  
  
`N-n-no...just underwear.' Ron said, going the same colour as his hair. All the girls started laughing.  
  
`Would you stop laughing and do something?!' Ron yelled.  
  
`Okay...'Danielle said, going towards Ron.  
  
`NO! Go back, don't come any nearer or...'  
  
`Or what?' Danielle said teasingly, as Hermione, Phoebe and Allison giggled.  
  
`Danielle, leave them alone! I'll go and bring you some clothes.' Phoebe said.  
  
`Thanks.' Ron told her. Harry couldn't look at her yet, neither could she, they were too...well, red. Phoebe turned to look at them.  
  
`Where do I get clothes from?'  
  
`Just go into our dormitory, I don't care.' Ron said.  
  
`I can't go into the boys dormitory!'  
  
`She's right.' Hermione said.  
  
`THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!'  
  
`Well...okay, I'll be back soon.'  
  
Phoebe came back really soon. No one knew how as they were on the highest tower.  
  
`Okay, here they are,' She said breathlessly. `shoes, socks, pants, shirts, ties, sweaters, and...' She took a deep breath. `robes.'  
  
`Thank you SO much, at least there's still good people in this world!' Ron said, looking at the grinning Danielle. Phoebe put all the clothes on the floor and they went outside with the other girls.  
  
`Call us if you need help!' she said grinning at the girls, as they closed the door.  
  
`Oh. shut up!!!' Ron yelled. She smiled.  
  
Finally Harry and Ron came out completely dressed up. Ron put his arm around Phoebe and kissed her childishly on the cheek.  
  
`Thanks for the clothes, you're the best!' He told her and released her. She went slightly red, and Hermione looked jealously at her for the first time.  
  
`Yeah, thanks...'Harry said, without looking at her.  
  
`Oh, Harry! Here, Professor Lupin gave me the map, I think it's yours.' Hermione told him as he handed him the map.  
  
`Thanks, yup, that's mine.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: OH GOD! Do you think there's something between Phoebe and Harry? Personally I don't, they're not made for each other...maybe there IS something between Harry and Allison or Harry and Danielle...who knows maybe Ron and Danielle or even Harry and Ron...WHAT ON EARTH AM I SAYING!!! Well, there are more chapters ahead. I'm posting as quickly as I can, coz I have everything ready...the end too...MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Bye! Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	9. Harry Potter and The New Students

Hello, hello! AHHHHHH!!!! Chapter 9….oh, God, oh God, oh God…things get completely bizarre and horrible and scary (and everything that comes to your mind except happy) Now is where the whole plot REALLY starts. I'm so excited. You just HAVE to read this chapter, you just HAVE to, no time to talk, just read!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before, no time, no singing today, read, Read, READ!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Weeks, and weeks passed by. They were in the Great Hall having breakfast. Five big owls landed an enormous package in front of Allison. Something moved inside it.  
  
'It's moving! It's going to eat us, what on earth is it?!' Ron asked.  
  
'Oh my God! I can't believe it!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's-it's-it's…my wolf!'  
  
'You've got a Wolf in there?!' Ron asked alarmed.  
  
'Don't worry, it's trained, I've just got permission from the Ministry of Magic to have this wolf.'  
  
'How can you know that? You haven't even opened the package!' Danielle told her.  
  
'My uncle Fred told me he would send me a wolf as soon as he got the Ministry's permission. He's my only Wizard relative.'  
  
'Oh, so you do have permission to have that thing, right?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Of course! I'm gonna leave Pooky upstairs.'  
  
'Pooky…?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, got a problem with that?'  
  
'Why Pooky? Why don't you call him Mango?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Yeah, Mango rules Alli!' Ron added.  
  
'You're both crazy!' She said as she went to leave her wolf upstairs.  
  
'Hey, careful with Blacky!' Phoebe said.  
  
'…and Croockshanks…' Hermione added.  
  
'…and Mina!' Danielle said. Mina was her white cat.  
  
'Okay…okay! Pooky is innocent, he wouldn't do anything to your cats! Just trust poor Pooky!'  
  
'Sorry, I can't trust Mango.' Phoebe said.  
  
'POOKY!'  
  
'MANGO!' Phoebe said in chorus with Ron.  
  
Exactly it had been seven moths since they had started school. They hadn't noticed how fast time had passed. It was already Quidditch season, and the exams were gonna take place right after it. Slyhterin had been beaten by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been beaten by Ravenclaw. Now it was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw had got another seeker, because Cho Chang was very ill and she was being replaced by one of the new fifth year Ravenclaw girls, Andrea Flamborough. The Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor took place that same night. Gryffindor was beaten because of a very simple reason…the Weasley twins. The twins were too occupied being amazed by with (according to them) Andrea's beauty, intelligence, agility, smile, eyes, etc. As the twins are the beaters it is of major importance for them to be concentrated on the Bludger, but with Ravenclaw's new seeker, Andrea, they couldn't. Even though Harry got the snitch, almost at the same time Andrea tried to do so, they were beaten because Gryffindor had 190 points while Ravenclaw had 260 points. There was going to be a dinner till 10 o'clock next day, just to relax for the approaching exams, which was were gonna start the day after the dinner.  
  
'Can't believe what those morons did!' Ron told Harry, Hermione, Phoebe, Allison and Danielle.  
  
'Don't be so tough with them, Ron, you ,must admit that that girl's got a talent' Allison said.  
  
'Yeah…hypnotizing Gryffindor idiots!'  
  
'Ron, seriously, don't be so mad!' Danielle told him.  
  
'Well, it's a HUGE crush your brothers have got on that girl!' Phoebe told Ron.  
  
'Yeah, they keep sayin' " I bet she's part Veela!" ' Ron said, imitating the twins sarcastically.  
  
'She's not THAT pretty!' Hermione said.  
  
'I know, but when they've got a crush…they've GOT a crush!' Ron said.  
  
'Harry…what's the matter?' Phoebe asked him worried. 'you haven't spoken a bit!'  
  
'Nothing, thanks for asking.'  
  
'Harry, I know when something's going on…especially with you!'  
  
'See what you did Ron? You depressed him…Great!' Hermione said.  
  
'No, no, no, it's not him. I'm feeling a bit sleepy, that's all.'  
  
'You must be tired, take a rest.' Allison said.  
  
'He can't.' Hermione said.  
  
'Why not?!' Danielle asked her.  
  
'Hello?…exams! They're starting tomorrow, remember?' Phoebe said. 'Besides, today's the dinner!'  
  
'Which was a really stupid thing to do.' Hermione said.,  
  
'A dinner till 10…stupid?! Why?' Ron asked her.  
  
'That doesn't leave us time to study at all!'  
  
'Well Hermione, I'm planning to study till really late in the common room after the dinner. You can study with me.' Phoebe suggested.  
  
'That's a good idea!'  
  
They went to the dinner that night. The twins kept waving a hand to Andrea every ten minutes. They had been really good friends since…yesterday! The dinner had already finished and it was already 10:15p.m.  
  
'Good night, we're tired.' Allison said.  
  
'Bye.' Danielle added.  
  
'Yeah, bye.' The four that were left said.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on a corner, apparently talking about Quidditch, while Phoebe and Hermione were on a table studying for History of Magic. It was already 1:00a.m. Harry and Ron stood up.  
  
'We're going to sleep.' Ron said.  
  
'Are you awake?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes, we are!' Phoebe replied.  
  
Harry got closer to Phoebe. 'Please, don't stay for too long, you also need to sleep.' He whispered to her. She smiled.  
  
'Bye' Harry told them, as he and Ron went to their dormitories.  
  
  
  
'Shit!' Harry said.  
  
'What?' Ron asked him.  
  
'My wand! It isn't here! Oh, no…I left it in the Great Hall, I'm going to bring it back. Are you coming with me?'  
  
'Oh, no. I can't, I've got an appointme- I mean, I'm going to study.'  
  
'Whatever Ron, I'll be back soon.' Harry said as he went back to the common room, where Hermione and Phoebe were.  
  
'Forgot my wand in the Great Hall, going to bring it back…'  
  
'You can't go out at this time!' Hermione said sleepily with her head buried on her book.  
  
'Please…it's my WAND! Bye!' He said, and he went through the Portrait hole.  
  
Harry went cautiously across the passages, he had forgotten the Marauders Map and he didn't know what will be waiting for him. He got back his wand, and went through the Great Hall's door he closed them and then he turned around.  
  
'Shit! Phoebe, what the hell are you doing here? You scared me!' He said breathing quickly as he saw Phoebe standing in front of him in the shadows.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Potter, I didn't meant JUST to scare you…I wanted- no, I WANT to kill you!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: HAS PHOEBE GONE MAD?! WHAT THE-?! Not saying what's happening next, not even a bit…you find it for yourselves…MWHAHAHAHA!!! I promise I'm gonna post the next one REALLY soon. BYE! Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


	10. Harry Potter and The New Students

I won't stop you with my characteristic craziness…you're allowed to start reading right now!  
  
Disclaimer: READ!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
'Phoebe...what are you saying?'  
  
'I said I want and I AM going to kill you. Two simple words Potter…'  
  
'W-w-what?'  
  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!'  
  
Harry moved just in time.  
  
'WHAT THE-?'  
  
'I said I'm gonna kill you!' Phoebe said with a mischievous grin.  
  
'Phoebe…but you? Why? I mean…you, I mean, I-I-I…'  
  
'You're gonna die! AVADA KEDAV-'  
  
'Expelliarmus!' Harry said and began running towards the common room.  
  
'Hermione, Ron, Danielle, Alli, ANYONE!!!'  
  
Harry reached the common room and Hermione was standing in the entrance with Allison and Danielle.  
  
'Thank God! I don't know what's going on with Phoebe, she just tried to kill me, I mean KILL ME in the real meaning of the word!' He said, even quicker than Hermione or Phoebe when they're nervous.  
  
'Oh, Phoebe scared you? Poor little Harry…' Hermione said.  
  
'What's going on with you?! Where's Ron?!'  
  
'Oh, Ron…right! Well, he's going to the grounds to have a "private talk" with me, but what Ronnie doesn't know is that instead of me, he's gonna find a big, horrible…Acromantula!'  
  
'Hermione, WHAT-IS-WRONG-WITH-YOU?!' Harry asked, taking Hermione from her shoulders and shaking her wildly. Hermione fainted and immediately woke up again.  
  
'…What's the matter with you?!' He kept asking her.  
  
'Me? What's the matter with you ? Let me go, Harry!' Hermione said.  
  
'Her-Hermione, it-it's you!'  
  
'Nah, really?' She said sarcastically.  
  
'Oh no! We have one less, but it doesn't matter, she's done so much overwork studying with Phoebe that she'll be one of us once more.' Allison said.  
  
'Why would we wait? We don't need her, she's also gonna die!…AVADA KEDAVRA!!!' Danielle said pointing her wand at Harry and Hermione. Harry quickly threw her to one side, and then he threw himself to the other. Hermione was shocked.  
  
'W-w-what, D-D-Danielle, s-she…'  
  
'No time Hermione, RUN!' Harry shouted as he took Hermione's wrist and began pulling her. Phoebe arrived when they were running.  
  
'THEY'RE SCAPING!!! Damned, kill them…AVADA KEDAVRA!!!'  
  
'To the floor!!!' Harry said as he and Hermione threw themselves to the floor. The ray of green light landed just in front of them, something Harry could see, but not Hermione, because she had her eyes tightly shut. They stood up and kept running. They locked themselves inside a closet.  
  
'What-was-that?!' Hermione asked breathlessly.  
  
'I don't know, you explain.'  
  
'How would I know?!'  
  
'You were one of them!'  
  
'HUH?!'  
  
'Don't you remember? "Oh, Phoebe scared you…poor little Harry…" huh? Do you remember now?'  
  
'What are you talking about? You're scaring me, Harry, stop it!'  
  
'Don't you remember anything you told me?'  
  
'No…what?'  
  
'Forget it…but I can't understand what happened at all!'  
  
'Explain to me everything, maybe I can figure it out.'  
  
'Okay, I went to the Great Hall, remember?'  
  
'Yeah, we fall asleep after that.'  
  
'Well, I don't think Phoebe was asleep at all, suddenly she appeared behind me in the Great Hall with her wand in her hand, and the…she tried to kill me.'  
  
'Are you sure it was her?'  
  
'Please, she just tried to kill both of us!!!'  
  
'Yeah, but how did I get to be outside with you?'  
  
'Oh, you said something, and I got upset, so I took you from your shoulders and shook you, you went unconscious and then immediately woke up…'  
  
'Wait, you said Phoebe appeared right behind you after we fall asleep, studying, and that I was unconscious and then I woke up without knowing anything, right?'  
  
'Yes…I guess.'  
  
'Dream Curse.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'The Dream Curse. Someone's controlling us while we were asleep.'  
  
'But controlling you? Who?'  
  
'How would I know? The only thing I know is that one of them is the Leader, if we defeat her, it will be easier to defeat the others. The most dominating one is The Leader.'  
  
Right at that moment someone opened the door. Hermione screamed. It was Phoebe, Allison and Danielle. Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
'I'm sorry guys, but I'll explain to you when you wake up.' Hermione said as she kicked their knees making them fall.  
  
'Harry, run. NOW!'  
  
They run very quickly.  
  
'You can't escape, The Dark Lord will get you, there's no point escaping…YOU'RE GONNA DIE!' Allison yelled as the three of them stood up and began running behind Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Run Hermione, run!'  
  
'Where…where do we go?'  
  
'Umm…Divination.'  
  
'No, it's too high, we would be trapped!'  
  
'Right…the kitchen!'  
  
'Yes…NO! They're gonna kill all the house-elves there! We are their target, but they're death-starving, they're gonna kill anyone. They're gonna act like death eaters till they wake up!'  
  
'I know, the grounds, let's go for Ron!'  
  
'Ron?'  
  
'Oh, right, you were asleep…you fed him to an Acromantula. We have to save him!'  
  
'Me?!'  
  
'No time…to the grounds!'  
  
They run to the grounds followed by the three girls.  
  
'What part of the grounds are we going to?!'  
  
'Don't you remember where you sent Ron?'  
  
'Damned, don't you understand it?! I WAS ASLEEP, I DON'T REMEMBER!!!!!!'  
  
'Okay, okay…there!'  
  
'RON!' Hermione said as she run towards Ron who was lying on the ground.  
  
'Hermione, get out of there! TURN AROUND!!!'  
  
Hermione screamed as hard as she could when she turned around and saw an Acromantula behind her. She quickly run towards Harry and buried her face on his shoulder. He put an arm around her, and held his wand with the other. It had been too much for her today.  
  
'Harry, they're coming!'  
  
He turned around. The three girls were now standing there.  
  
'Stay there Acromantula!' Phoebe yelled and the Acromantula obeyed.  
  
'It's time for the Lord to do his job. He told us to kill you whenever we could, but if he could do it personally, it would be better.'  
  
'Phoebe, listen to me…' Harry said holding her hands, a look of hatred on her face. '…look at me, you have to wake up, you have to fight! Look at my eyes, look at me and tell me you wanna kill me…SAY IT!' He yelled at her, the look on her eyes was softening.  
  
'Harry it's useless. It isn't her, not now that she's asleep you're hurting yourself!-' Hermione said, looking at the tears that were coming out of Harry's eyes.  
  
'SAY IT, DAMNED! SAY HOW MUCH YOU WANNA KILL ME!!!'  
  
'I-I-I'm following orders from-'  
  
'DO YOU WANNA KILL ME OR NOT?!'  
  
'I-I…'  
  
'ANSWER!'  
  
Phoebe went unconscious, Harry caught her and lye her on the ground. Danielle and Allison seemed worried, it seemed that Phoebe was The Leader.  
  
'AVADA KE-' Danielle and Allison yelled together.  
  
'EXPELLIARMUS!' Hermione yelled.  
  
'Harry, how did you…whatever you said, it must have been from the heart, I didn't knew a Dream Curse could be broken in that way…' Hermione said. She turned to Danielle and Allison.  
  
'I didn't want to, but- Permiabulus!' A lot of water fall on top of Danielle and Allison. They immediately woke up.  
  
'What the-' Allison said.  
  
'Hermione, what-' Danielle said.  
  
'Harry, is that Phoebe?…Ron?…what's that thing?!' Allison said as she turned from Harry besides Phoebe who was on the floor, to the unconscious Ron, to the horrible Acromantula.  
  
'Where are we?' Danielle asked.  
  
'You are on your school grounds, about to see your friend's death.' A cold, horrible voice was heard from behind Hermione…it was Voldemort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: THE MOMENT HAS COME, You-Know-Who a.k.a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a.k.a Voldemort had to arrive at any moment, so here he is! Not saying more. Bye! Mail: laura_lizarzaburu@hotmail.com 


End file.
